The Host Club and the Seireitei
by KagoKyoko
Summary: A world apart, but emotionally tied. What will happen when they see the other side? Toshiro x OC fluff  story skillz are better than summary skillz. If you don't like OCs then I wouldn't read
1. Character info

**Frozen Bonds: OC Info**

Name: Hitachiin Katie

Eyes: Golden Brown (Identical to the Twins)

Hair: Milk Chocolate (can't describe it better)

Zanpakuto: Miyuki

Shikai: _**Crystallize the Raining Heavens, Miyuki**_

Bankai: _**Tenma no Miyuki Suishou**_(Demon of Beautiful Snow Crystal)

Elements: Water & Ice

Siblings: Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru

Crush: Hitsugaya Toshiro

Age: 16

Height: 5'7''

Birthday: January 18

_**Hitachiin Kaoru**_

Zanpakuto: Hisoka

Shikai: _**Shred Those Who Defile the Heavens, Hisoka**_

Bankai: _**Hisoka Sora Tenma**_(Reserved Sky Demon)

Elements: Sky; Air Pressure

Age: 15

Height: 5'10''

_**Hitachiin Hikaru**_

Zanpakuto: Tatsuya

Shikai: _**Sear the Heaven's Tresspassers, Tatsuya**_

Bankai: _**Kasai Tenma no Tatsuya Giri**_(Fire Demon of the Assertive Dragon)

Elements: Fire & Ash/Smoke

Age: 15

Height:5'10''

_Miyuki: Beautiful Snow_

_Hisoka: Reserved_

_Tatsuya: Dragon – Assertive_

Just a note, the Zanpakuto names are a bit jumbled, since I cannot fluently speak Japanese, but what the hell. Anyways, this is going to technically be a oneshot, and since I am starting creative writing during first tri, I should get better at this (and hopefully get more creative story ideas). To those who question my sanity in giving the twins a sibling, BE WARNED I HAVE NONE. Thought that was good.

Toshiro: Just quiet and get to your studies

Me: … School hasn't started dumbass

Toshiro: ...

Hikaru: Wow... and he said...

Kaoru: … that we were clueless

Me: STAY OUT OF THIS

Twins: *Bolt for the exit*

Me: *sweatdrop* anyways, read the oneshot, reviews are greatly appreciated

Toshiro: The disclaimer?

Me: I'm lazy, so it will be at the start of the oneshot

Toshiro: … Works


	2. The Host Club and the Seireitei Oneshot

Me: Alright! It's the actual story.

Toshiro: Who's job?

Hikaru: *trying to use shunpo to escape the horror*

Kaoru: *face palm*

Me: *grabs Hikaru* Since your just DYING to do this, you shall do the disclaimer!

Hikaru: NOOOO!

Kaoru: …

Toshiro: …

Me: … Crystallize the Rain - 

Hikaru: FINE! KAY-CHAN DOES NOT OWN OHSHC, BLEACH, OR ANYTHING ELSE RECOGNIZEABLE TO THE GENERAL PUBLIC! THERE WOULD BE LESS HOST X HARUHI INTERACTION IF SHE DID!

Me: See? Isn't it great to have that off your chest!

Hikaru: *goes into emo corner*

Kaoru: On with the story!

Me: THAT'S MY LINE!

"_It's time to play the which one is Hikaru game!" the twins exclaimed in unison pulling on identical green caps. Clapping ensued after their declaration. "So... can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" the two spoke simultaneously, extending opposing arms to the guests closing one golden orb each._

_"Well, it's hard to say," one said._

_"You're identical!" another added. Both sat back, crossing their arms across their chests. "Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded." They stated smugly._

_"That's the dumbest game I have ever heard." A passing Haruhi stated._

_"You sure?" Katie, a girl with chocolate brown hair come up with a knowing smirk, that Haruhi completely ignored. The twins decided to explain why they were so popular, leaving the girl's own eyes to wander the room._

_Watching each day proved tiresome, and as such the female Hitachiin decided to make a "love triangle" act to perform to the guests, at which Tamaki started keeping Haruhi away in order to "protect her innocence."_

_"Katie." a subtly deep voice roused her from her acting. In the doorway to the club room stood Hitsugaya Toshiro, her captain as of ten years ago (naturally the twins know, no one else does, however) although that was soon to change. "May I borrow Katie for a moment, Kyoya?" the voice was stiff, as if something was bothering him, and it disturbed Katie, along with Hikaru and Kaoru._

_"Do you want the three of them?" the Shadow King inquired. Toshiro simply nodded. The three excused themselves, and walked into the hall, where Toshiro relayed his blunt message._

_"The Head – Captain has requested you head to the Soul Society. He has a matter to discuss that cannot be disclosed here." his aquamarine orbs looked into three pairs of topaz, as the information was processed._

_"How soon?" Katie closed her eyes and was the first to respond._

_"Immediately." Looking between each other, the Hitachiins all nodded and walked to the school's entrance in order to head to the Senkaimon. Walking through the door without a spare glance behind, the group of four ditched their bodies and shunpoed to the Seireitei to await judgment._

It has been three months since then and the entire school had all but forgotten the popular Hitachiins who had once roamed the halls and rooms.

All except the Host Club that is.

Tamaki was pacing around, while Hunny and Mori were sitting on one of the many club couches. For once, Hunny was not eating cake. There were no guests today, so everyone was doing their own thing. That is, until Haruhi snapped.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" She shouted, startling the others in the room. "They have been gone for too long without an explanation, and why doesn't anyone else remember them?" punching a pillar in frustration, her contained sobs were released, triggering the release of the others tears as well.

"Looking for someone~?" an unfamiliar voice called out. Turning towards it, they saw a man with a green and white striped hat that shadowed his eyes came forward, wearing his clogs while carrying a cane that scared the shit out of them.

"Who are you?" Mori questioned the clogged man.

"Man, I was hoping this wouldn't happen..." the clogged man ignored the question for a moment. "By the way, my name is Urahara Kisuke. And your friends have requested an audience with you." Kisuke's eyes peered out from under his hat to judge the reactions.

"As long as we get an explanation..." Haruhi stood from her kneeling position, eyes shadowed by her bangs. He nodded.

"That's the main reason they called." he informed. "Now let's go, before we run out of time."

**Back In the Seireitei...**

Katie sighed while leaning back in her chair. Her wrist was killing her and she let out a sigh. Remembering the fact that no matter what Haruhi had said at the club, she never got the answer right. Only one person could tell the three teens apart when they swapped bodies, and that was the infamous Hitsugaya Toshiro. No matter which body they were in, he could tell who was really who. He had been watching them since they were born, and been by their side until they could use their zanpakuto, at which time, they were enrolled in the academy, in which Katie graduated in a month, joining squad ten as third seat. Hikaru and Kaoru graduated in a year. Being placed as fourth seat of squad eleven (Hikaru) and fourth seat of squad thirteen (Kaoru). In their positions, they could stay in the world of the living and accomplish their tasks. Now that they were captains, they had too much on their shoulders to sit in a classroom or the clubroom and get all their paperwork done. A hell butterfly flew in and landed gently on her hand as her eyes were closed from exhaustion.

"Will all captains and lieutenants report to the squad one barracks for an important meeting." before the message could repeat, Katie, Hikaru and Kaoru met outside of Katie's squad barracks which happened to be squad three.

"Better not waste time." her voice had become reserved. Something that happened when she was concerned. Both her brothers raised an eyebrow but did not pry. They knew what it was and they would have laughed if not for the seriousness of the situation.

**In the Squad One Barracks...**

"Where are we?" Tamaki tried to ask Kisuke, but he was ignored as they came to a large set of doors.

"Former captain of squad twelve, Urahara Kisuke. I bring the guests." he yelled through the thick doors.

"You may enter." a stern voice called out. Of their own accord, the doors swung open to reveal a room with ten important looking figures inside. "Welcome, Ouran Host Club to the Soul Society." The old man stated. Kisuke looked around the room.

"We seem to be missing a few captains." He noted out loud.

"They tend to come in late." Toshiro informed. The club was stunned. They had to many questions in their mind to think strait.

Suddenly, rushed footsteps could be heard from down the hall.

"Sorry we're late!" the trio exclaimed, out of breath, as Toshiro tried to stifle his laughter, not without difficulty.

"I should start timing you, to give you some motivation." the ice wielder received glares from the trio of captains that had arrived.

"Captain of squad three, Hitachiin Katie."

"Captain of squad five, Hitachiin Hikaru."

"Captain of squad nine, Hitachiin Kaoru." they listed off to note they were present.

"Hold on! You mean you filled the positions already?" a very confused Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yea, we came in three months ago..." Hikaru began.

"... So why should we be gone?" Kaoru finished.

The meeting wasn't eventful, just explanations to the club til it got late, then everyone decided to go to bed.

Well... Katie couldn't sleep, so she decided to go onto the roof. At this point, she couldn't deny that she had feelings for the squad ten captain. Hikaru had been especially determined to get them to confess, as he was certain that they loved each other.

_Yea... like hell._ Katie thought as she pulled her knees into her chest, her pj pants uncovering her feet.

_You don't know how he feels, so don't be so down_ Miyuki stated.

_I swear, you have got to be my opposite in perspective._ Katie growled mentally... but she accidentally did so out loud as well. Earning her a strange look from the person she dubbed as her 'stalker' although that is certainly not the case.

"Miyuki buggin' you again?"

_Damn Hikaru you can be troublesome sometimes..._

_He understands you though_ Katie ignored that and responded to her younger brother.

"Yea, and with you here she has backup." she joked. A chuckle accompanied a shake of his ginger hair.

"I am still convinced that he loves you." he stated. He received a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you have any basis for that?" Her curiosity got the better of her as hopes began to rise.

"He laughs around you alone, he only really smiles with you around, he always worries about your well being, and he was against you being a captain due to the dangers we face on missions." Katie almost fell off the roof on how easily Hikaru stated the facts.

"..." she was left, for once, without a comeback.

"Go to sleep smartass. Worrying too much will make you age faster." Hikaru ruffled his sister's hair and left. Her topaz orbs closed as she gave out a sigh and jumped to the hallway in order to reach her room. Before she could open the door, Kaoru popped out of nowhere and shoved her in her room, locking the door from both sides, to prevent escape.

"HITACHIIN KAORU! OPEN THE F**KING DOOR NOW!" she yelled to the empty hallway before she proceeded to bang the door.

"There are better ways to cope with the situation you know." a mellow voice was behind her. Once she processed the info, she stopped pounding the door and slid down it, pulling her knees into her chest and hiding her face against her legs. Katie only looked up when she felt Toshiro's presence get closer to her, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. "You seem disappointed." Toshiro stated it rather than asking.

"Why the hell can you do that?" Katie whined in her childish voice, which she only used at home or around the shinigami next to her.

"Do what?" he smirked as she playfully slapped his forearm. "You know what." she murmmered. Getting up she decided to head to her desk to finish the work that her lieutenant dumped on her because he was out drinking. "You should sleep. Children who sleep well grow well, right?" Katie notioned to her bed, which was right next to her desk.

"Not til you do." he stated. When the brunette turned to question him, he was holding all her pens and ink in his hands and procceeded to freeze them to render them useless.

"Toshiro... that's not nice..." she whined to the notably shorter captain. He smirked.

"Then get to bed." Katie growled, but complied. "By the way, why would the twins lock us in here?" Toshiro asked innocently. Katie nearly died from that.

"Uh... I-I don't k-know..." _Oh good, real beliveable_ she scolded mentally. Toshiro stared at her. This girl never stuttered.

"Oh. Then why are you stuttering?"

_Damn his curiosity!_ "C-cause! I'm human t-too!"

_If you don't fix this, I will_ Miyuki threatened. Katie knew she would. Miyuki and Hyorinmaru were on extremely good terms, meaning that they could relay messages between masters.

"A-actually... I... uh" Golden eyes looked anywhere but her former captain as she spoke. "They wanted me to tell you that..." _Why the hell is this so hard?_

"That what?" the squad ten captain knew the answer, but he wanted her to tell him personally.

"That... I love you." the last part was barely past her lips, before another pair covered them.

"Took you long enough." Toshiro murmmered into her ear and licked her neck. Katie shivered in enjoyment.

**Outside the room...**

"Should we be here?" Hunny asked of the group outside the door.

"No" Mori stated. Should we try to explain whose here? The Host Club, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Soi Fon, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Kisuke, Kira, Momo, Hisagi, Kenpachi(Yachiru dragged him), Byakkuya, Rangiku, and all other officers in squad three.

"She'll thank us later." Kaoru told the group. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You'll be killed first." Kira murmmered.

**Next Morning...**

Walking down to vist her friends who were staying in the squad ten barracks was annoying. Two people were at risk of being beheaded, and boy, did everyone know it.

"Hey sis." Hikaru said to the entering 16 year old.

"Crystallize the raining heavens, Miyuki!" Hikaru was missing, but a new hole had appeared in the wall.

"What did I tell you..?" Kira stated under his breath.

Me: Well that ends the oneshot

Toshiro: You shouldn't have been up for a full twenty-four hours

Hikaru: You really...

Kaoru... have no room to talk

Me: Be sure to review, and ignore the dorks above XD

All: Hey!

Me: What it's true

Hikaru: …

Kaoru: Don't do it

Hikaru: SEAR THE HEAVEN'S TRESSPASSERS, KATSUYA

Me: *beyond the walls of Seireitei*

Toshiro:... What are we doing here...?

Kaoru: … beats me...


End file.
